Galen Maral
, a human male, was a Jedi Master who served as a General during the Clone Wars. Hailing from the planet Onderon, Galen became a member of the Jedi Order at a young age, where he was trained by Jedi Master Minati Zaldar. He received the rank of Jedi Knight some time before the war, participating in the Battle of Geonosis. Frequently undertaking dangerous missions, Galen led the 189th Legion, and worked closely with Commander 'Rust'. A well-respected Jedi, Galen would be killed in 19 BBY, after fighting Darth Vader. Biography Early life Galen Maral was originally from the planet Onderon, born in 46 BBY. Taken to the Jedi Order at a young age, Galen trained to become a Jedi Knight, learning the ways of the Force. Galen Maral was chosen by Minati Zaldar to be her Padawan. Together, Galen would learn that the two had many similar characteristics: They both possessed a keen mind for strategy. By the time Galen was 16, the two worked as partners rather than teacher and student. Galen was knighted at the age of 23, becoming a Jedi Guardian. The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars began, Galen Maral was placed in charge of the 189th Legion. Although he had only recently been knighted, the Jedi Council were aware of Galen's strengths with strategy and his ability to lead. Galen led the 189th Legion during various conflicts in the Clone Wars, such as the Battle of Arduine and the Evacuation of Illon V. Ambush above Lola Sayu The First Battle of Lola Sayu was a devastating loss for Galen Maral. After receiving intelligence that the Separatists planned to take Lola Sayu, the 189th Legion was sent to defend the planet. However, by the time their fleet arrived, they were attacked by a massive Separatist blockade, which had arrived far earlier than originally expected. Galen believed that the blockade could be destroyed, but after devastating casualties he was forced to retreat from the battle. Battle of Bahryn While a large Jedi-led detachment prepared for the second battle of Geonosis, the 189th Legion was sent to invade one of it's moons, Bahryn, as a precaution in case the initial Republic invasion failed. A stark contrast to Geonosis' enviroment, Bahryn was an intense and cold world. Equipped for the frigid temperatures, the 189th Legion were able to defeat the droid army stationed on the moon, in part thanks to Bahryn's native Bonzami. Hunt for Ennodius After the Separatist General Ennodius escaped Republic custody, Galen Maral and the 189th Legion tracked down the escaped criminal to Oosalan, where they faced a surprise army. The battle was a victory for the 189th Legion, but Ennodius himself was able to escape the planet before being captured. His ship was personally followed by Galen Maral, while the rest of the Legion focused on destroying any remaining droids inhabiting the planet. Galen Maral tracked down General Ennodius to Shantipole, a dangerous planet for pilots. Without any options, Galen made the decision to shoot down Ennodius' ship, sending it deep below Shantipole's gas clouds. Personality and traits Galen Maral was a level-headed general, always remaining calm in the battlefield, with some men in the 189th believing that Galen felt at peace whenever his life was at stake, as if he was ready to die. A master strategist, Galen often used unusual tactics which often proved to work despite their strange ideas. Despite his youth, Galen was considered wise beyond his years, and would often give out sound advice to his peers. Although he often wore a grim demeanor, Galen showed compassion and deeply cared for the soldiers in the 189th. Galen was a terrible marksman, but also a skilled pilot, having received training from Saesee Tiin himself. Powers and abilities Trained as a Jedi Guardian, Galen focused on his combat skills which made him an impressively skilled fighter when equipped with a teal-bladed lightsaber. In addition to his skills with a lightsaber, Galen was strong with the Force, though he rarely used it when in battle, preferring to use his lightsaber to confront his enemies. My drawings :p Category: Jedi Category:Jedi General Category:Non-CWA Characters